


{leaving you}

by Hyoukaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Karasuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyoukaa/pseuds/Hyoukaa
Summary: Yamaguchi's pride stops him from being honest with you, but will that end your relationship as well?
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @tsukishimaenthusiast’s Tsukishima, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi fighting with their s/o in front of their teams  
> (Tumblr)  
> a/n: I don't own Yamaguchi or any part of Haikyuu, they belong to Haruchi Furudate

{leaving you}

//tadashi yamaguchi x F!reader//

For a while, you had been noticing your boyfriends lack confidence, and it was greater than usual. He normally was nervous about small things like not being able to perfect his jump floater and you could calm down his slight anxiety in these situations by telling him you believed in him and other positive things to make him happy. But recently you had been noticing how he was feeling more uncomfortable around you, and at first, you dismissed it believing you were being hypercritical of him but now it was becoming a bit too much. Last night he flat out ignored your messages and declined your calls, and maybe he was just busy so you forgave him. Every morning you both normally walk to school together but when you went outside your house to wait for him he was a no show and again you thought maybe he had early practice or jut woke up late so you dismissed any other thoughts. Although when you got to school you found him in homeroom talking to Tsukishima before you could talk to him though the teacher came in and told the class to settle down.

You and Tadashi usually have lunch together occasionally joined by some of the other first years and the rest of the Volleyball team, but when you went over to him with your bento in hand he stood up and walked past you to follow Tsukishima, and at this point, you were convinced he was ignoring you so you went to have lunch with Yachi to ask her if she knew anything, but she didn’t seem to know anything either except she mentioned how Yamaguchi looked pretty down during practice the past few days. From this information, you figured something was bothering him and he probably wasn’t ready to talk about it at the moment, but you wanted to let him know that you were there for him.

So after school, you went down to the volleyball gym opening the door asking for Tadashi he complied with a sigh standing with you as he looked everywhere but you. 

“Tadashi?” you tentatively said, he hummed in acknowledgement signalling for you to continue, “are you okay?” you asked.

“Yeah,” he answered quickly and uninterestedly.

“You sure?” 

“Yes okay!” he yelled slightly, you stood there in shock as his eyes briefly flickered over to yours, you could see the sadness in that instant before he looked away again. “Is that it? Can I go back?” you didn’t reply so he took it as a yes. He was about to walk right past you and go into the gym but you grabbed his arm,

“Why won’t you talk to me!?” He forcefully pulled his arm out of your grip.

“I’m not in the mood to talk to you right now.” As he walked back towards the gym tears started to well up and you could feel them starting to fall.

“T-Tadashi..?” you stuttered, your voice laced heavily with emotion.

“Yeah, what is it?” he turned slightly to look at you.

“Do… do you want to break up with me?” you said barely above a whisper.

And his entire person suddenly changed, he was looking at you directly he let the evident worry and sadness in his eyes show, “what do you mean? Of course not!”

“Then why do you keep ignoring me?!” at this point the tears were flowing freely down your face and you were really angry.

“y/n…” he held out his hand to put it on your shoulder but you didn’t want his sympathy right now if he wasn’t going to explain why he was neglecting you.

“NO! Don’t touch me!” you yelled slapping his hand away and taking a step back, at this Suga opened the gym doors wondering what all the shouting was.

“Hey guys wha-” but he was stopped at the sight of your tears and Yamaguchi’s sad expression. His expression hardened and without noticing the rest of the Karasuno team was slowly gathering around the scene.

“What’s going on with you? Why do you keep ignoring me? If you don’t want to be with me anymore I can understand, but don’t just drift away without saying anything!” you had stopped crying by now but your red puffy eyes were a sight alone to make Tadashi cry. He wanted to tell you what the matter was, he really did but he was embarrassed by his reason for ignoring you. But was his stupid pride going to cost him his relationship with you? He didn’t want to say anything in front of the rest of the team so he just clenched his fists, grit his teeth and stood his ground.

After not saying anything for a few seconds you figured he wasn’t going, to be honest with you anytime soon, “fine, I’ll leave you be for now. I’m sorry if I upset you in any way. I love you Tadashi but I can’t do this at the moment, only come talk to me when you want to be honest.” and like that you walked away, leaving Tadashi and the rest of the team shocked at your words.

The first one to speak up was Daichi, “Yamaguchi you can go ho-”

“No it’s fine, I’ll stay here.” he turned to walk back inside the gym as the others followed suit.


	2. {leaving you}

{leaving you}

//yamaguchi tadashi x f!reader//

It had been a couple of days since yours and Tadashi’s fight in front of the rest of Karasuno, and as much as you both hated to admit it. You  _ really  _ missed each other. You missed everything about each other from just seeing each other's faces to the sweet but intimate kisses you would share.

But Yamaguchi’s jealousy was still fueling his stubborn pride, he knew that if he went to talk to you he would have to explain why he had started to avoid you and he didn’t want to have to say he was jealous. Because you would tell him again as you had time and time before that you loved him and only him and he shouldn't have to feel worried about anyone else, you were never going to leave him and he knew that but he still…

He just couldn’t help feeling the way he did. But even so, his love for you and wanting to have you back by his side outweighed his pride, if only by a little. So before school he slipped a note in your locker saying ‘meet me behind the school at the end of the day’. As soon as he slipped that note in he felt a weight fall off his shoulders and by the way he saw you smile with your friends in class, he hoped you saw the note and felt the same way.

For the majority of the day, all throughout lessons he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander to your figure watching you purse your lips and furrow your brows slightly as you tried to take in what the teacher was saying made him long for you even more. You were just so… perfect.

But when Tsukishima nudged him to catch his attention, he realized he had been spacing out and staring at you for so long that he hadn’t noticed that the teacher had called on him to answer a question. When he snapped out of his trance and realized what was going on the teacher drawled, “I would appreciate it if you tried to pay attention in my class Yamaguchi,” earning a few snickers from the people around him.

Although when he looked up to you, your eyes locked and he realized you had noticed him staring at you, causing him to flush wildly.

At lunch he was extremely nervous waiting for the end of the day to the point that even Kageyama had told him, “you need to calm down, you’ll be fine.” that made him embarrassed that even Kageyama had noticed him acting up and felt the need to voice his concerns, not that he knew what was going on, just he knew the both of you had fought and that had put him in a depressive mood recently.

But at the same time he was grateful that Kageyama had told him that because he ended up calming down and by the end of the day he was even slightly excited to speak to you again.

So as he had told you, he went to stand behind the school, his heart rate speeding up at your anticipated approach, he almost choked running away from the moment but your voice sounded out behind him, “hey…” your voice was soft almost on the verge of cracking. He felt like crying right then and there.

But all he said was a, “hey...” in return. There was silence for at least 30 seconds before you cleared your voice asking, “so you said you wanted to talk.” crossing your arms as your gaze shifted to the ground uncertain as to how the conversation would develop.

Yamaguchi began to lift his arm lightly as if trying to hint at something but fell short out of not knowing how to continue. He lifted his eyes to look at yours and just then saw how depressed you seemed. Your soft eyes were half lidded on the verge of closing, the purple underneath them emphasised how badly you missed him and your slow blink convinced him that you were going to fall asleep right then and there. The glassy look they had assured him that a sheen of tears were constantly there. Their dull quality speaking out to him, their emptiness crying out to him. 

“I… I’m sorry,” was all he could think to say lowering his head in shame. ‘How could I make her suffer like this? What is wrong with me?’ was all he could think as tears began to well up. “I’m sorry, what I did was stupid and selfish, I didn’t think about how my jealousy would hurt you. I should have been honest, I should have put you first and not my pride. But… but I just couldn’t help it, as soon as I saw you with him. All rationality just went out of my head and all I could think was you were gonna leave me, and that you had finally found someone better. It didn’t occur to me that he was just asking you something. But I was so scared you were going to leave me that I tried to distance myself before you could hurt me so it wouldn’t be as painful. But the only thing I realised from our time apart was not being together at all was the most painful thing I would ever have to experience. So!” he looked up with tear stained cheeks and stepped forward to grab your hands gazing into your drowning eyes.

“Please don’t leave me… ever.” he softly pressed his forehead against yours.

“Tadashi, I love you too much to even consider leaving you, you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I don’t plan on retracting that statement. I don’t want it to turn into you  _ were _ . I want it to always stay as you  _ are _ . So stay by my side?” 

“Always,” he smiled as he pressed his lips against yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people were wanting a makeup part so I give the people what they want :))

**Author's Note:**

> le angst  
> also I kinda cried whilst writing this, I love Yama he is my best boy :))


End file.
